


We've Got Stars Directing Our Fate

by Clea2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Immortal Merlin, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had lived through too many centuries without his king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Stars Directing Our Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently 14 years ago the internet wasn't what it is today. There was some sort of millennium celebration in Glastonbury just before the festival which involved a procession through the streets and this: http://s181.photobucket.com/user/Heyoka_Ratt/media/tor_lights.jpg.html I think the lights were for the summer celebration rather than the new year ones. It was done again for the jubilee which had far more photos taken, so rather difficult to google the older event. Anyway, suspend disbelief if you need to...
> 
> Two 100 word drabbles. Written for the Camelot Drabble prompt 'century'.

Apparently it was the 21st century, and a new millennium to boot.   That would be Merlin's third. At midnight there were fireworks, calling in the new year. Merlin had merely pulled the covers further over his head until the noise stopped.

Summer came, and all the vast crowds that had suddenly started to appear every June. More noise, days of it. That year it was starting earlier, the local people celebrating too. Merlin watched their procession heading for the Tor. Perhaps it would be beautiful, the trail of torchlight like a golden necklace winding around the hillside.

He looked away.

\---

Arthur didn't care what a millennium was. It meant staying up way past bedtime _and_ walking in a parade _and_ being allowed to wear a knight costume _and_ having a plastic sword that he was sure he could slay that stupid paper dragon with _and_ he got to wear a crown _and_ walk at the head of his class because his name was Arthur like the legendary king! It was _brilliant!_

He puffed out his chest and waved his sword importantly with all his six-year-old might.

People were smiling. Even that strange old man was, though he was crying too.

 


End file.
